Dawning Of A New Day
by otkcp
Summary: Dawn's life has changed, after the end of Sunnydale, she left the Scoobies for a 'normal' life, now five years later she's a busy single Mom, living a chaotic life. Possible spanking of minors in later chapters R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dawn's life has changed, after the end of Sunnydale, she left the Scoobies for a 'normal' life, now five years later she's a busy single Mom, living a chaotic life, will a change of scenery and being back around the people she loves and misses put her life back on track?

Warnings: Swearing and possible spanking in later chapters.

**Chapter One: Her Life Now**

Dawn Summers was tired she'd had a long day, classes from 9am until her last lecture had ended just after two in the afternoon. After classes she had gone to work, it was a high stress, dead end job with an overly sexist boss. It was 8pm when Dawn arrived back at her apartment, when she arrived, the sound of loud arguing; fighting and a screaming baby reached her ears.

Mrs. Grading her elderly neighbour and babysitter was frantic, trying hard to control the screaming, fighting bunch, she spotted Dawn "Oh thank goodness you're home" the woman exclaimed, walking over to the young Mother, she placed the six month old baby girl, Kayah into her arms, grabbing her handbag and running out the door not stopping to tell her about the children's day.

Dawn bounced her youngest on her hip, shushing her gently, the little brown haired baby started to calm in her Mommy's arms. She yelled over the noise "Stop it right now!" to her older children, who had not even noticed their mother come home.

She loved her kids very much, but being a single Mom was difficult, she was only twenty-one and still in college and working part-time to pay the rent, bills and feed her children, of which she had six, six little kids who needed love and attention, who needed food, clothes and toys, they needed a roof over their heads and beds to sleep in.

She couldn't afford much, so they lived together, the family of seven squished into a tiny one bedroom apartment, she herself slept on a pullout sofa, her two youngest in pack-n-plays against the wall. The other four older children were in the bedroom in bunk beds.

The apartment was a mess, toys littered the floor and her nineteen month old son Dayton was fast asleep on a pile of clean laundry that was yet to be folded. Two year old, Skylar was climbing on the kitchen bench-tops stuffing her mouth with cookies.

Her three year old son Keyshawn was happily drawing on the dining table; big swirls of colour covered its wooden surface. The eldest of her children four year old fraternal twins, son Dusk and daughter Aurora were fighting, fist flying, feet kicking and teeth biting.

She missed her old life, she missed her family, she had met a boy during the couple of weeks they had spent in LA, just after the final battle of Sunnydale, he had seemed great like a chance at a normal life, and it had been at first, they had moved away, she'd won a scholarship to NYU and they had gotten a wonderful two-bedroom apartment, one room for them and one for the baby, which had turned out to be twins.

The first year as parents had been great, they had fun being a small family, then she'd gotten pregnant again, three kids wasn't too bad either, they had moved from their apartment into a lovely rented house in Manhattan(he'd been rich) had a beautiful wedding, the honeymoon had resulted in baby number four, things had begun to get stressful, they had been fighting a lot, he'd go away on business, baby number five hadn't helped, by the time he had decided to leave her, she was expecting number six.

He had taken everything but her car and the kids, he'd know she couldn't afford their house, that she'd be broke, knew that she would have so much to try and balance but he hadn't seemed to care, it had been just over a year since he'd left and he had made no attempt to contact her, no attempt to know about his children and no child support either, Dawn was struggling and right now she just wanted out.

"Okay, that is it, Mommy is very tired and is not in the mood to deal with this chaos right now, so all of you stop what you're doing , right now" she demanded, collapsing onto her sofa come bed. the twins stopped fighting and Keyshawn stopped his drawing, Dayton continued to sleep, not that Dawnie minded that and Skylar, well she didn't want to stop eating the cookies.

"Skylar, down from the counter and no more cookies" Dawn scolded, the two-year-old ignored her, something she had been doing a lot off lately, the terrible twos had started and Dawn was hating it, her life was too hectic to want to deal with tantrums and naughtiness all the time, not that she had much of a choice she was a Mom after all, even if she wasn't enjoying it much these days.

**A/N: yet another plot bunny came to me today and forced me to write this, those evil bunnies are so bossy. Anyway let me know what you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Big Move**

Dawn looked around the small apartment, it was empty now, just a few more boxes to load into the trailer, it wasn't her place anymore and they had by far out grown it and really needed to move on, first by moving out.

She had made the tough decision three weeks ago after a particularly hard day, she'd cracked, raising the kids alone without any help was just not happening, she'd left her sister and the rest of the gang for a normal life, well this life was far from normal, her children were beautiful but not at all normal, all three of her little girls where slayers, she had suspected that there was a chance, but now she knew for sure.

She was heading to LA, to start her life over, she had graduated early but hadn't yet found the right job, she had landed one at a second hand bookstore, it would do for now. Grabbing the last couple of boxes Dawn made her way out of the door one last time, she had a long drive ahead of her it would take some time to get to California and that long with six kids was a lot.

The kids slept on and off for the first ten or so hours of the trip, then for the last three and a half before their first overnight stop they started to whine, a lot. Kayah was crying, she was hungry and needed a change. Skylar was yelling from her seat "I wanna get out, I wanna get out!" the two year old slayer was not one who liked to be still for long.

"Sky, baby Mommy told you, we'll be at the motel soon, then you can run" Dawn said, trying to keep the peace, she looked over her shoulder into the back of the mini-van she drove and started to hand back some crackers for the kids to snack on, the food calmed them for a few minutes but it didn't last.

"Look out the window, what can you see?" she asked trying to distract them for just a little longer there were yelled replies of " a car" , "a tree", "a bird" so on so forth. This little game kept them entertained until Dawnie pulled into the motel, the kids seemed happy to get out of the van, to run around a bit and stretch their legs.

Dawnie went to check in, keeping an eye on her running youngsters, Kayah on one hip and Dayton on the other she had her hands full, she walked up to the desk, the perky clerk smiled "Hi, I'm Amber and welcome to the Edna Tree Motel, would you like to check in?" the young woman asked, she was younger than Dawn, maybe sixteen or seventeen, Dawn smiled at her.

"Yeah hi, I have a room booked under Dawn Summers" she waited for the girl to pull up the information on the bookings computer "sure thing Ms Summers, you're in room 7, here's your key" she handed it to Dawn "you babies are so cute" she started to gush "how old are they?" she asked, Dawn smiled "this little man is one and a half" she indicated Dayton " and this baby girl is six months" the clerk smiled and commented again on how cute they were.

"oh and check out time is by 10am tomorrow" Dawn thanked the woman, went back to the van to grab some of the bags, lock up and head inside with all the kids, to get some good sleep before the next bit of driving.

...

Dawn sighed in relief when she finally saw the sign that said 'Los Angeles' it had been a long few days of almost constant driving in a car with six under fives, not something she would wish on anyone.

All the kids were asleep in the back seat when she pulled up outside the unit she had rented, it was big compared to the last place they'd lived, it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living area downstairs and upstairs had a loft room with and en suit for Dawn, there was a small fenced off court yard belonging just to their unit that the kids could play safely in. There was free childcare for the complex as part of the rent, much to Dawn's relief.

Dawn started to move the kids, the place was furnished, and she just needed to add the two Pack-n-Plays to the kids' rooms for the youngest two. She popped the girls into their new beds first; neither Aurora nor Skylar woke up, much to Dawn's relief. She did the same with the two older boys, then opened up the trailer, got the babies' beds out and headed in to set them up, once that was done, she put both little ones into bed and started the task of unloading the trailer.

To some people it would seem small for a family of seven, but to Dawn it was amazing, she would have her own space and the kids wouldn't be so squished either, things were starting to look up for Dawn and her kids, she just hoped it stayed that way.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please review.**


End file.
